Audio sources such as musical instruments are sometimes recorded in a professional studio where a sound engineer has access to a range of microphones. These microphones typically have specific characteristics that make them suitable for different applications (e.g., recording different types of instruments). Depending on the type of instrument being recorded, the engineer may select a microphone with an appropriate directivity pattern and may position the microphone at a particular point in space to capture the desired sound characteristics of the instrument. (This technique may be referred to in this disclosure as a “close-mic technique”.) The engineer may also use a combination of two or more microphones to create a sensation of enhanced spatial width. (This technique may be referred to in this disclosure as a “stereo-mic technique”.)